


Koalaotter Azula

by FerrousKyra



Series: Princess Pet Name AU [8]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28735920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FerrousKyra/pseuds/FerrousKyra
Summary: She can only feign disinterest for so long, soon finding herself curled up in her big brother's side, like a koalaotter."You want to talk about it?" he gently prods.
Relationships: Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Ty Lee & Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Princess Pet Name AU [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039281
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	Koalaotter Azula

**Author's Note:**

> This AU has gone on for too long without some meaningful Azula & Zuko moments.

It's the anniversary of her admittance into the mental facility, & Azula is alone. Granted, it's a lot better now that she's out of the Agni forsaken place; but it still leaves her feeling _off_.

Normally, at least one of her friends (read: Ty Lee) goes out of their way to be there for her in some capacity or another. & Ty Lee _had_ planned for that.

But, an hour ago, when Ty Lee got a call from Suki, she left. Apparently, someone's crazy ex & his friends decided to storm the Kyoshi Warriors' gym. Which was a ridiculously stupid idea, considering all staff at the place are trained in self-defense.

But, the policy is to keep the clients safe. Meaning (ideally) nobody actually present in the gym so much as sees the idiots. They leave. So, they call in their best deescalation/fighting experts to handle it. & Ty Lee's among the best.

_'Why don't you just call the Dai Li?' Azula had asked once._

_'When have the police ever successfully deescalated a situation?'_

_She had no retort._

So Azula's spending her time hugging her fire ferret, Lulu tighter than he would like, but not so tight he'd try to leave.

That is until Zuko shows up saying "Ty called," & then failing to finish his sentence.

(She almost winces at the nickname. It had been her go-to for years until the _'Teenage Angst Incident'_ on Ember Island. Ty Lee essentially told them she didn't want to be lumped-in with her sisters, so Azula started calling her 'Lee' instead.

Zuko probably never made the connection. He might not have a clue that her sisters' names all start with 'Ty' too.)

Regardless, he sits down next to her, offering comfort.

She can only feign disinterest for so long, soon finding herself curled up in her big brother's side, like a koalaotter.

"You want to talk about it?" he gently prods.

She shakes her head. He knows she doesn't want to. She's done a lot of that already; & today's for letting herself just feel it.

He pulls her a little closer anyways.

"What are you thinking about?" Zuko has never been good with silence.

"Ty Lee's more comfortable." she says in lieu of her actual thoughts. It earns her a laugh. "& stronger," she continues to tease "& taller,"

Zuko lets his head fall back in exasperation.

"She's the most feminine person I know by far, yet she's somehow more masculine than you."

He fake-punches her arm. "Not funny, Lala." he says through a mirthful laugh. The nickname is new; Sokka coined it when he found out Azula still uses 'Zuzu' because that's what she called him before their mother left. It's starting to grate on her a bit.

"Also, you're so bony. Lee's tits are so massive they're practically pillows."

Zuko shakes his head. "I'm telling her you said that."

"I'm sure she knows. I've complimented her on them before." She's starting to have trouble concealing the humor in her tone. "Though, I'm certainly not jealous of the back pain."

Ty Lee eventually comes through the door, still wearing her traditional armor, though not her headpiece or war paint.

Nor her gloves, Azula notes when Ty Lee flops back-first onto the couch; they've been replaced by gauze on her knuckles.

"How many did you knock out?" Azula asks conversationally.

"Two. But another one puked his guts out when I hit him." She replies without the slightest hint of any emotion - save, perhaps, exasperation.

"Nice." Zuko acknowledges while Azula hums a noncommittal reply.

When Ty Lee returns in more comfortable clothing after her shower, Azula leaves Zuko's embrace fully for the first time since he sat down (other than potty-breaks) & orients her entire body towards the other woman.

Once she's settled against her shoulder, Azula says "Better than pillows."

Zuko barks out a laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually remembered Lulu BEFORE I posted this time! (Why did I do this to myself?)
> 
> edit: Forgot the summary though!


End file.
